El Precio del Amor
by Lena Duchannes Moon
Summary: Las confusiones están por todos lados. Bella debe de casarse por amor a su padre y Edward debe de casarse para poder reclamar lo que por derecho le corresponde. Ambos se verán envueltos en casualidades del destino y malos entendidos. ¿Será el amor suficiente para vencer todo lo que les espera? ¿Podrán identificar quienes son sus amigos y enemigos? ¿Cuál será el precio del amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bueno, he estado inspirada en esta historia desde que me enfermé. Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me han apoyado con mis antiguas historias, seguiré con ellas. Una vez sacada la espina creo que puedo estar en paz. Llevaba días con esta historia desde que soñé que Matthew Bellamy me daba su número y descubrí que estaba en mis contactos de whatsapp, imaginen mi decepción al despertar y querer mandarle un mensaje… para dame cuenta que lo había soñado y todo por culpa de la temperatura.**

**Qué coraje!**

**En fin, dedico esta historia a las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta etapa como "escritora".**

**En especial a mis comadres**

**| Jana Cullen | Alii Rathbone | Ichigoneeko | Barbie15 | MarieAliceIsabella |**

**Muchas gracias a todas mis comadres.**

**Si tienen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, invitaciones para lo que sea me pueden buscar en twitter (issa_márquez) le agragan el y sin paréntesis. Ahí me encuentran y de paso leen las tonterías que se me ocurren de vez en cuando.**

**No olviden que pronto voy a actualizar, namás dejen encuentro mi USB que no se me perdió, se fue caminando. (A quién les recuerda eso?)**

* * *

**1. EL PRECIO DEL PASADO**

**Aro POV**

Han pasado ya más de veinte años y el dolor en mi pecho sigue presente.

Elizabeth… Mi dulce y traidora Elizabeth. Prefirió a otro hombre sobre mí. Ahora ella y el bastardo están tres metros bajo tierra. Lo único que me dejaron fue a ese maldito mocoso, Edward.

Curiosidades de la vida, el huérfano se llama igual que su padre.

Durante los últimos años me he dedicado a destruir a Edward, a hacerlo creer que no vale nada sin dinero, a hacerle creer que sólo lo pueden querer por su dinero. He destruido al fruto del amor de esa traidora.

A pesar de los varios intentos de Carlisle y Esme, he destruido el alma de Edward.

Pronto ese estúpido celebrará su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños y con ello él recibirá la herencia que desde el principio se supone debió de ser mía al casarme con mi único amor.

Con lo que nadie cuenta es con que debe de casarse antes de su cumpleaños, sólo así podrá recibir su herencia.

Con Edward he desquitado mi frustración, mi odio y mi dolor.

Elizabeth debió de ser mía, pero apareció en escena el estúpido de Edward Masen para derribar mis sueños, mis planes, mis riquezas y para robarme a la mujer que quería.

Haré hasta lo imposible porque él no sea feliz, haré de su vida un verdadero infierno hasta que termine matándose por su propia mano.

Disfrutaré ver caer al recuerdo de la traición de esos dos.

He hablado con el notario en la mañana y me he asegurado de que no haya cabos sueltos. Si Edward no está casado en tres semanas, la herencia pasará a mis manos.

Me lo merezco, merezco una compensación por la traición.

Me he fijado que Tanya, la hija de Carmen y Eleazar está enamorada de Edward, pero a mí no me engaña. Tanya es de la misma calaña que yo. Ella será una pieza importante para que Edward caiga.

He ideado que esos dos se casen, que él se enamore profundamente de ella y que al final sufra el desamor, los celos, la impotencia y al final la pérdida de Tanya.

Tengo muchos planes y me llevaré hasta el infierno a quien impida mi venganza, no me importa deshacerme de mi medio hermano Carlisle, de mis hermanos, de toda la familia o de quien sea, pero Edward va a caer y yo estaré en primera fila.

Quiero que pierda todo y no le quede nada. Quiero que Edward viva el infierno en el que vivo desde que Elizabeth me traicionó.

Faltaba poco para mi venganza, faltaba poco para que Edward pagara el precio del pasado.

Y con creces.


	2. Chapter 2 La cláusula

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Había tenido complicaciones en cómo debía de iniciar la historia. Me pareció que darle voz a Aro era lo correcto de momento.**

**Ahora, quiero aclarar que tal vez una par de caps van a estar en tercera persona ya que me rompí la cabeza en darle voz a Edward y a Bella en estos momentos. Después de un par de caps ya va a estar todo en primera persona. Dejado claro este punto…**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**2. LA CLAÚSULA DE LA HERENCIA**

_**En la casa de Edward Cullen…**_

Estaba en estado credo.

Ni si quiera podía recordar su nombre, ni el nombre de la mujer que estaba desnuda en su cama.

Las mujeres…

Las mujeres son lecciones, son cadenas, son interesadas y a él eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que disfrutara de los placeres carnales. Llevaba disfrutando de esos placeres desde los quince años.

Había pocas mujeres a las cuales él respetaba y valoraba: las que pertenecían a su familia.

Odiaba sentirse vacío después de una alocada fiesta en donde abundaba el alcohol, las mujeres, el descontrol, pero día a día siempre se despertaba vacío, sólo. Sin nada que pudiera mitigar el dolor que llevaba dentro desde el día en el que su madre murió.

Su madre… Estaría decepcionada de ver el hombre en el que se ha convertido.

Edward Cullen era todo lo contrario a lo que Elizabeth Masen le había enseñado.

Era un borracho, buen amante, con dinero y sin interés alguno en salvar su alma. Alma que ya estaba perdida y condenada.

Como pudo se levantó y se vistió.

La mañana era fría, como su corazón que ha permanecido congelado.

¿Por qué a él?

Esa era la pregunta que siempre se preguntaba cuando se sentía cansado de que todo lo malo, toda la miseria y demás cosas fueran para él. Pero no hacía nada para cambiar ese aspecto que no le gustaba. Prefería culpar a Aro Vulturi, su tío por así decirlo. Ese hombre era el responsable de que su alma estuviera condenada.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que estuvo con una mujer. Aro lo había llevado con una mujer de la vida galante para que él pudiera aprender sobre las artes de ser un buen amante.

Edward no era consciente de que Aro siempre le enseñó a llevar una mala vida. Una vida en donde había miseria. Había lujos, había mujeres y había alcohol, pero eso no le daba felicidad.

A veces se perdía en sus pensamientos, en su utopía donde había una vida tranquila, donde podía creer y tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Bajó a la cocina para preparar café, tenía que limpiar junto con Emmet el desastre que había en casa antes de que llegaran Carlisle, Esme y Alice a casa.

Sus tíos y su prima habían ido a acampar.

A Edward se le hizo fácil hacer una orgía y ahora debía de justificar varias cosas como la cantidad de basura acumulada, las dos sillas rotas y por qué las cortinas habían sido quemadas.

—Les he dicho que tengan cuidado con los cigarros —murmuró enfadado mientras analizaba los daños a las cortinas de Esme.

Edward veía como el líquido que era más preciado que el petróleo, bajaba y llenaba la cocina con el aroma a café recién hecho cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba.

Edward había roto muchos corazones que ya era costumbre decirles a las mujeres que en primera, se quitaran su camisa y en segunda, que ya se podían marchar y que no se molestaran en dejarle su número ya que no tenía interés en volver a repetir.

Cuando hubo despachado a la señorita que se alejaba corriendo se dispuso a servir café para él y para su buen amigo Emmet.

Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de huéspedes en donde se alojaba Emmet.

Sólo a Emmet se le ocurría meterse con una mujer loca. La mujer con la que tuvo una relación de sexo y sólo sexo se molestó porque él no se quería casar. En venganza, incendió la casa de Emmet hasta los cimientos.

Sólo Emmet se metía con locas.

Como era de esperase, su amigo estaba en la cama con tres mujeres desnudas a su lado.

—¡Despierta! —dijo lo más alto que pudo.

Su amigo empezó a abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días —Emmet parecía feliz e incluso se puso a besar a las mujeres que estaba a su lado.

Edward rodó los ojos para no mostrar su envidia. A veces quería ser como Emmet, simplemente era como un niño que disfrutaba de hacer maldades.

Emmet tomó el café que Edward le ofrecía y tomó un par de sorbos.

El café tenía que ser caliente como el infierno y amargo como el desamor para que de verdad surtiera efecto en el sistema que aún estaba adormilado.

El teléfono de la casa sonó.

—¿Diga? —contestó Edward molesto.

¿A quién rayos se le ocurría hablar tan temprano? Todavía ni eran las diez de la mañana.

—Edward… —era Carlisle—. Tenemos que hablar, vamos de camino a casa. Llegamos en unas tres horas. Te aconsejo que vayas limpiando antes de que lleguemos.

Claro, Carlisle siempre se enteraba de todo. ¿Cómo le hacía?

Era brujo o alguna clase de adivino.

—Está bien —murmuró antes de colgar.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó su amigo bostezando audiblemente.

—Carlisle, quiere que limpiemos todo antes de que llegue —Edward encogió los hombros—. Llega en tres horas.

Emmet se estiró y gimió antes de empezar a despertar a las tres mujeres que estaban dormidas.

Una a una se fue desperezando antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad a Emmet.

—Bien chicas —empezó Emmet—, me temo que les va a tocar limpiar la casa ya que en un rato llegan los dueños.

Las chicas miraban a Emmet incrédulas. ¿Ellas limpiar?

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman? —Emmet se rascó la cabeza.

—Kate —saludó una rubia de ojos azules.

—Irina —saludo otra que al parecer era hermana de Kate.

—Jane —saludó una chica que parecía menor de edad.

Por un momento Emmet se espantó, pero se le pasó.

Ninguna de las chicas se esperaba, que terminaran limpiando la casa mientras los dos amigos se ponían a ver la televisión y tomaban café.

Irina y Kate fulminaban con la mirada a Emmet ya que no supieron en qué momento aceptaron eso de andar limpiando como si fueran cualquier cha cha.

La única que hacía y desempeñaba el trabajo de manera admirable era Jane, quien había hecho un trato con Emmet a diferencia de las otras dos que fueron amenazadas con decirle a su tío Eleazar donde estuvieron toda la noche.

La casa estuvo recogida y siendo trapeada por Jane cuando el resto de los Cullen llegaron.

Carlisle les dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a los chicos mientras Esme miraba enternecida a la pequeña Jane que limpiaba mientras tarareaba una melodía pegajosa y Alice se limitó a rodar los ojos en lugar de reír.

Irina y Kate desaparecieron por la puerta trasera antes de que el amigo de su tío se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Edward, te dije que limpiaras no que esclavizaras a esta pobre inocente niña —lo reprendió Carlisle.

—Inocente no es y eso debemos agradecérselo a Emmet —murmuró pero no pasó por desapercibido por Esme ni Carlisle.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron sus dos tíos.

Emmet palideció y casi se ahoga con su café.

Carlisle hizo acoplo de toda su paciencia para no decapitar a esos dos.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar contigo —trató de tranquilizar las cosas Esme, siempre tan noble.

—¿Pasó algo? —Edward sentía que algo grave debía ser por el rostro de sus tíos.

—Hablemos en el despacho —propuso Carlisle—. Emmet, tú también puedes venir.

Los cuatro se pararon y se fueron directo al despacho.

Antes de que tomaran asiento, un ligero toque en la puerta se escuchó.

Emmet fue a abrir.

Jane hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que tres pares de ojos la miraban.

—He acabado —dijo la pequeña—. Vengo por lo que prometiste.

Emmet de su bolsillo sacó un par de boletos para un concierto y un papelito.

—Recuerda, si te preguntan quién te dio este número dices que fue Alice.

Jane asintió y se marchó después de darle un enorme abrazo a Emmet.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban interrogantes.

—Le dí boletos para ver a Lady Gaga y el número de Bono —se encogió de hombros Emmet.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron incrédulos.

Carlisle pasó eso por alto y se dirigió a su sobrino.

—Me temo que esto no va a ser fácil —Carlisle parecía analizar sus palabras antes de expresarlas—, pero quedan tres semanas para tu cumpleaños número veinticinco y me acabo de enterar que hay una cláusula que estipula que te debes de casar para poder tomar posesión de lo que te corresponde por derecho.

Edward miró a su tío, en la espera de que este empezara a reír y dijera "Feliz día de los inocentes".

Estaban a finales de mayo y no era día de los inocentes.

—¿Qué? —como era costumbre suya, se apretó el puente de su nariz en un intento de calmarse.

—Me temo que has escuchado bien, querido —se lamentó Esme.

—¿De dónde va a sacar una esposa? —preguntó Emmet que no sabía si hacer una broma o no.

—Obviamente tendrás que contratar a alguien para que le haga de tu esposa —Carlisle parecía tranquilo—. Esa mujer tendrá que firmar un contrato donde estipule que se le dará una cantidad por ser tu esposa por un tiempo.

—Las mujeres hacen cualquier cosa por dinero —dijo Edward con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No todas, cariño —dijo Esme dulcemente.

—Es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar —se lamentó Edward.

—Siento mucho que te veas en esta situación, pero debemos de hacer algo y rápido —Carlisle empezó a anotar las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza.

—Está bien, gracias Carlisle —dijo Edward.

Tenía que pensar las cosas con calma.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Tenía que ir a su prado.

—Ahora vuelvo —murmuró antes de salir huyendo.

Se fue en su amado Volvo.

Aceleró y se limitó a escuchar la música que puso.

No quiso pensar, eso lo dejaría para cuando caminara y estuviera en su prado.

El cielo estaba nublado y una llovizna caía.

Caminó el resto del camino a su prado.

Las cosas habían cambiado.

El camino pareció corto y se imaginó que fue por ir sumido en sus pensamientos.

Edward caminaba y no le importaba mojarse.

Llegó a su prado, ese prado con flores y que le transmitía paz.

Nunca se esperó encontrar a una chica de cabello caoba que abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba desconsoladamente.

¿Sería una visión?

Caminó y se acercó a la visión.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

La castaña levantó el rostro.

Fue como un golpe, como una luz que de pronto iluminó a Edward y lo cegó.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, se veía tan pequeña y frágil; su cara era la de un ángel, un ángel que había caído a la Tierra para sufrir. Ese ángel era la más hermosa. Hermosa a morir, hermosa para matar.

Edward sintió cómo su corazón y su pecho sufrían un cambio radical.

El ángel lo miró y por un momento dejó de llorar.

Era un día nublado con lluvia, un día en dónde un corazón frío y dañado empezó a sentir la calidez del amor.

Un amor que nació de una mirada, una mirada que traspasó más allá de esos ojos color chocolate que estaban tristes y pudo ver el alma de esa hermosa creatura.

Un alma bondadosa y capaz de darle el calor que él buscaba, y ni siquiera él estaba consciente de que la buscaba hasta que la encontró.

El silencio se hizo largo hasta que por fin el ángel respondió.

—He tenido peores días —intentó dar una sonrisa pero más bien fue una mueca, una mueca adorable.

Edward, limpió las lágrimas de aquel ángel.

Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió.

Sus miradas se enlazaron por más tiempo.

Instintivamente, Edward posó sus brazos en forma protectora, brindándole su consuelo a ella.

El ángel se dejó consolar y se embriagó del aroma de aquel chico que no conocía, y sin embargo podría jurar que su alma lo reconocía.

Sus penas se le olvidaron por un momento. Volverían, era definitivo, pero en presencia de aquel chico se iban.

Dejó de llorar y poco a poco se incorporó.

Los brazos de Edward seguían alrededor de ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la chica.

—Edward —dijo apunto de besar los labios de ella—, ¿el tuyo?

—Bella —dijo ella perdiéndose en la proximidad de él.

Sus labios estaban cerca, tan cerca que se podían tocar. Podían sentir la dulzura que prometían los labios del uno y del otro. El momento era tan mágico a pesar de la lentitud en la que sus labios se iban acariciando suavemente. Poco a poco sus labios se fueron apretando, dándoles la dulzura prometida.

El beso del verdadero amor.

No importó que Bella estuviera besando por primera vez o la experiencia de Edward. Ese beso era mágico.

Edward supo que nadie había tocado esos labios, eran un néctar intacto.

Bella se sintió avergonzada y rompió el beso. Se levantó y se dispuso a huir de aquel chico que le había robado el corazón.

Edward sufrió pánico, sintió la desesperación. Por fin tenía un ángel a quien amar y no iba a permitir que ese ángel se alejara.

Edward corrió a alcanzarla.

Bella corrió y por un momento pensó que lo había perdido de vista hasta que el chico se apareció de un árbol que estaba frente a ella.

Edward la tomó en brazos antes de que ella pudiera dejar de correr.

Sin más que decir, Edward empezó a besarla.

Los labios de ambos se recibieron contentos, la dulzura estaba presente y el beso era suave. A través de ese beso, la electricidad empezó a fluir por sus rostros. Era una electricidad cálida, placentera.

Los brazos de Edward apretaron a Bella que sentía que aún no estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

De vez en cuando se detenían para mirarse a los ojos, para sonreírse o para toma aliento.

No supieron si se besaron por minutos, horas o días.

Finalmente, Bella se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Tengo que irme —una parte de ella quería que él la retuviera.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó un esperanzado Edward.

—Sí —sonrió Bella—, búscame en el instituto de Forks.

—Ahí te veré —Edward se acercó y acarició el rostro de Bella. Había amor y ternura en esa caricia.

Bella se distanció y empezó a alejarse.

Edward la miró alejarse y sintió como su corazón se iba con ella.

Por primera vez quiso que el mañana llegara rápido para poder ver a su ángel.

* * *

**Bueno, qué opinan?**

**Reviews?**

**No se olviden****,**** pueden buscarme en twitter (issa_márquez).**


	3. Chapter 3 A la vuelta de la esquina

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Miren que ando romántica ja ja ja ja.**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

**3. A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA**

_**En casa del jefe Swan…**_

Bella acababa de llegar a su casa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, era el sonrojo que te produce en enamoramiento.

Subió a su habitación, ignorando los gritos de sus padres que como todos los días le daban la bienvenida.

Era hora de encarar a su sufrimiento.

La razón por la cual lloraba en el prado antes de que Edward la encontrara era porque su familia día a día se iba desmoronando. Habían quedado atrás los años en donde eran una familia unida y feliz.

Bella nunca supo que en realidad eso sólo era una fachada.

Su madre era una mujer interesada y su padre la amaba con locura.

Había pasado ya un año desde que se mudaron a Forks a causa de que un mal negocio, un nombre falso y una traición los dejó en la ruina. Desde ese entonces, las peleas no faltaban.

Era terrible y demoledor para Bella sentir la distancia que se iba creando entre ella y sus padres.

A veces deseaba que el tiempo regresara y pudiera ser aquella niña, pero no, tuvo que madurar y tuvo que hacer pequeños sacrificios. Se buscó un empleo en la tienda de los Newton y empezó a ahorrar centavo a centavo recibido. Simplemente quería ayudar a su padre, no quería ser una carga ya que el único salario que entraba en esa casa era el de Charlie. Renée se había negado rotundamente a trabajar y Charlie, como todo marido enamorado, le cumplió el capricho a su esposa.

Bella se pasó los dedos por sus labios, su primer beso. Ella había dado su primer beso y fue… maravilloso… mágico.

Se encontraba sola y de pronto aparece Edward.

Sonrió como una tonta enamorada y eso no le importó.

De pronto quería bailar, de pronto quería cantar y las mariposas que sentía cuando pensaba en él.

Sí, estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de un extraño.

Estaba feliz, fue un flechazo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una Renée furibunda. El rostro estaba rojo a causa de la furia y Bella por un momento se puso nerviosa.

Ya sabía que después de haber peleado con Charlie le tocaba a ella. Bella lo sabía.

Por un momento se sintió molesta por ser interrumpida por su madre, pero recobró la compostura.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —declaró Renée.

—¿Sucede algo mamá? —trató de parecer inocente.

—Sucede todo. Sucede que tienes que casarte con un hombre rico para que nos saque de la miseria y de la vergüenza.

—Mamá, sabes que a mí me gustaría casarme por… por amor —lo último lo dijo tan bajito y sus mejillas tomaron color.

—Amor, mírame —se río su madre—. Yo me casé por amor y ve como estoy con tu padre.

Bella permaneció en silencio y su madre se limitó a seguir destilando su veneno.

—Sabes que si no lo haces me veré en la obligación de dejar a Charlie —Bella la miró con miedo—. Sabes, que lo haré.

—Le romperás el corazón —se lamentó como una niña pequeña.

Bella se quedó callada.

Renée se regodeó. Surtió efecto ese chantaje y salió victoriosa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Renée no tenía escrúpulos y no le importaba si se llevaba entre las patas a su propia hija. Era hora de que Isabella pagara por llevarla nueve meses en su vientre, por darle estrías, por ser tan hermosa y joven.

Bufó…

Era tan injusto.

Muy pocos sabían del pasado de Renée Swan, mejor conocida como "Noelia Scort".

Había tenido todo, dinero, lujos, hombres que la complacían y dejó todo por Charlie Swan, un empresario prometedor. Le pareció buena idea, enamorarlo, volverlo loco y tenerlo comiendo en la palma de su mano. Hizo una cuenta mental de todos sus pecados. No se arrepintió de nada. Tal vez se arrepentía de tener sus años. Era difícil volver al negocio si ya no tenía la belleza ni la juventud, ambas robadas por Isabella.

Pues si ella no puede volver a ser joven bien puede pagar los platos rotos su hija. O se casaba con un hombre rico… o bien podía seguir con el negocio que a su madre le trajo tantas cosas.

A Renée no le importaba si su hija sufría.

Caminó a la cocina cuando su celular rompió el silencio en la casa.

A veces pensaba que Bella y Charlie eran igual de aburridos. El único sonido en la casa eran los Prada de Renée.

—Renata, querida —contestó en cuanto vio el identificador de llamadas y se pensó con suerte.

—Renée, querida —contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? —preguntó Renée.

—Bueno, sé que ahorita debes de andar desesperada. Escuché lo que pasó con Charlie.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió con resentimiento.

—Bueno, tengo algo que tal vez te pueda interesar…

Renée abrió los ojos y ya casi podía sentir el olor a dinero, y en grandes cantidades.

—Dime —pidió una Renée emocionada.

—Bueno acá las cosas están en movimiento, esto tiene tiempo que no pasa y en cuanto se sepa va a haber competencia.

—¿Te refieres a…? —eso no había pasado desde hace mucho.

—Sí, un millonario está buscando una esposa. La noticia se acaba de regar esta tarde.

Renée trato de acallar los gritos de emoción.

—¿Y…?

—Pues el millonario, da la casualidad que está viviendo en Forks. Tienes una semana antes de que te llegue la competencia. Una noticia así se riega como la pólvora, te voy a mandar los datos en un momento.

—Gracias, Ren. Me sorprende que me des esta información —se mordió el labio.

—Mi querida Renée, lo que pasa es que yo ya estoy retirada y embarazada.

—No me digas, te casaste con ese millonario británico.

—Sí.

—Gracias y espero los datos —colgó.

Bien, se iba a divorciar y lo más rápido posible.

Sí, dejaría a su familia.

El mensaje llegó y Renée marcó el número que venía.

—Oficina del doctor Carlisle Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

Renée sonrío.

Vaya que sí era rico.

El doctor Cullen figuraba entre los más ricos del mundo…

* * *

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**No se olviden, tengo twitter (issa_márquez)**


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentro

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**4. ENCUENTRO**

**Bella POV**

Caminaba por los pasillos, inusualmente mi torpeza no había hecho acto de presencia y lo agradecía enormemente.

Estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada. Tal vez era muy pronto, pero necesitaba a Edward de una manera especial. En mis años de vida, jamás había tenido sentimientos de esa clase por alguien.

Mi clase de Cálculo había terminado, era la última hora y me dirigía a Biología. Iba a esperar a mi mejor amiga.

Alice era esa clase de persona que te hacía vibrar con su emoción y a la vez querer tirarla de un risco, pero era mi mejor amiga. Fue la única que me recibió sin morbosidad en este pueblo donde no hay nada nuevo.

Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención y los alumnos del instituto de Forks me daban más atención de la necesaria. Alice no, ella simplemente llegó fue amigable y no me interrogaba cada minuto para saber de mi vida como quebrada.

Llevaba una buena relación con sus padres: Carlisle y Esme. Sabía que tenían un sobrino, pero jamás tuve el placer de conocerlo y ni quería. No es correcto juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, aunque todo lo que había escuchado de ese tal primo cuyo nombre no sabía, pero supe que era un fiestero, borracho, descarado y un gran rompecorazones. Por eso no tenía ni tantitas ganas de conocerlo y cuando Alice hablaba de él sólo era para decir la última que le había hecho pasar.

Me compadecía de mi pobre amiga, no debía de llevarla fácil con una persona así...

Alice salió del salón con una cara que decía lo poco que toleraba las clases. En tan sólo un mes terminábamos el instituto. La presión estaba ahí, en todas partes.

―Bella, el día ha terminado y doy gracias por eso ―hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al cielo.

―Déjame adivinar ―reí―. Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente, palomitas y una película.

Alice saltó de emoción, pero debía de deshacer sus planes ya que yo tenía otros.

―Bella, tú sí me entiendes ―hizo una falsa voz llorosa.

―Te entiendo, pero me temo que eso será más tarde ―su cara se descompuso y empezó a abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua―. Alice, yo…

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó infantilmente―. ¿Otra vez tu mamá?

―No, mi mamá ha estado tranquila ―_sospechosamente, _pensé―. Es que… yo… um… te-tengo una… cita.

Me miró como si me hubieran crecido alas o hubiera dicho alguna locura.

―Nunca mostraste interés por nadie ―empezó a gruñir―. Fue Mike, ¿verdad? Seguramente te obligó, pero se las va a ver conmigo.

―No… ―Alice empezaba a levantar los puños y yo se los bajé―. Verás, es que yo conocí a alguien ayer.

―Y no me habías dicho nada ―dijo dolida.

―Es que estaba nerviosa ―me sonrojé―. Sabes que nunca me ha llamado la atención nadie y él de verdad me gusta. Jamás me había esperado eso ―empecé a hablar rápido―. Ayer desperté como siempre, mis padres peleando por lo de siempre y me dormí con la noticia de que estaba sintiendo algo por alguien a quien no conocía. Estaba acostumbrada a dormir y despertar con los gritos de mis padres y ahora, por primera vez, me dormí pensando en alguien. Eso es de locos y sin embargo no me interesa.

―Alto ahí ―me hizo una seña de tiempo―. Conoces a alguien, vas a tener una cita y estás con… ¿qué es eso que traes puesto?

Rodé los ojos. Siempre eran mis peleas con Alice.

Miré mi ropa. No le vi nada malo. Traía puestos unos jeans entubados y deslavados, una térmica de color verde con botones, una chamarra de color negro y mis converse negros.

―¡Esa no es ropa para una cita! ―estaba exaltada. La miré extrañada.

―Alice, quien me quiera, me va a querer así… tal y como soy ―Alice tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho.

―¡Al baño! Sin repelar ―me ordenó.

Caminé, dándole un saludo militar.

Llegamos al baño y de su bolso empezó a sacar sus instrumentos "embellecedores".

No traté de contradecirla ya que era una batalla perdida. Una vez que a Alice decía algo, era ley.

Me puso un poco de primer, una sombra de tono arena en mi párpado móvil, una sombra de color café oscuro arriba de mi párpado móvil. Alice cantaba mientras me maquillaba esas partes y se puso a sacar de un estuche una brocha muy fina, se puso a delinear el contorno me mis ojos, pero cuando llego a la parte donde están mis pestañas inferiores, no delineó todo sólo dejó sin delinear un cuarto de esa parte, se dispuso a poner kilos de máscara en mis pestañas. Mis ojos empezaban a verse más grandes. Alice puso un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y finalizó con bálsamo para labios con sabor a fresas.

La chica en el espejo era yo, una yo con facciones más pronunciadas.

―Eres muy linda ―Alice rebozaba orgullo―, sólo saqué partido a que tus ojos son muy grandes y tienes una belleza natural.

―Wow… Alice, gracias ―la abracé.

Salimos del baño riendo. Acompañé a Alice hasta su adorado Porshe. Arrancó el auto y se despidió con la mano.

Dejé salir un suspiro.

―Hey, Bella ―cerré los ojos con frustración cuando escuché la voz irritante de Mike Newton.

―Hola, Mike ―disimulé mi desagrado.

―Quería preguntarte si quieres salir el sábado ―llevó sus manos a su rubia caballera―. Los chicos y yo queremos ir al cine.

―Ah, Mike… Lo siento ―me encogí de hombros―, pero tengo otro compromiso ese día y no sé a qué hora me desocupe.

Mike pareció decepcionado e incluso molesto. Después de una incómoda pausa se decidió a hablar.

―Ni modo. Espero que podamos salir en otra ocasión ―se acercó rápidamente y depositó un beso en mi mejilla―. Nos vemos.

Me quedé como estatua. No me gustaba cuando Mike se tomaba ese tipo de libertades. Fulminé a Mike que se encontraba avanzando hasta su auto.

Bufé molesta y mi mirada se topó con un Volvo que no estaba ahí cuando Mike me habló.

La puerta del conductor se abrió para dejar a la luz a Edward.

Sonreí.

Edward caminó a mi dirección a una velocidad impresionante.

―¿Quién era ese? ―preguntó una vez estando frente a mí.

―Mike… es un compañero ―mi voz estaba teñida de confusión.

―Mmmm… ―dijo mientras le daba miradas a la espalda de Mike―. ¿Te estaba molestando?

―No, me estaba invitando a ir al cine con él y… ―calle un momento cuando sus ojos echaron chispas.

Edward no dijo nada, esperé a que se pasara lo que sea que le pasaba. Daba vueltas como león enjaulado. La tensión me estaba confundiendo y decepcionando.

¿Dónde quedó el hombre que me flechó ayer? ¿Habrá sido un sueño?

―Supongo que nos veremos otro día ―empezó a caminar a su auto.

―Espera ―fui tras de él―. Pensé que querías verme hoy.

Edward se detuvo unos momentos. Se giró para darme la cara. Ese hombre era bipolar porque un momento estaba feliz y al otro era una persona gruñona. Lo peor es que no sabía si hice algo mal.

_Tonta, no debiste dejar que Mike te besara, _me recriminé, _va a pensar que tú eres así con todos._

―No quiero interferir en una cita entre tú y él ―me sacó de mis pensamientos recriminatorios.

―Mike y yo no tenemos una cita ―respondí incomoda―. Me invito a salir el sábado… varios chicos de mi clase irán pero no me gusta salir mucho con ellos.

A Edward se le iluminó la cara.

―Era eso… ―parecía aliviado.

―Y bien ―junté mis manos―, ¿dónde vamos?

―¿Quieres un café? ―se acercó más a mí.

Asentí por temor a que mi voz diera evidencias de lo que me hacía su cercanía.

Me llevó a su Volvo, abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y la cerró una vez que estuve dentro. Antes que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, él ya estaba sentado.

El camino no fue muy largo y en realidad no sabía que existía una cafetería en ese lugar.

El edificio bien podía parecer como una casa en el camino, pero una vez fuera del auto se podía apreciar la entrada que estaba en la parte donde empezaban unas escaleras. Bajamos por ellas. Había un ambiente de tranquilidad, se podían ver sillones, mesas sillas y libros alrededor. El paraíso del café y libros.

―Este lugar es increíble ―dije maravillada.

―Pertenece a mi buen amigo Garret ―me tomó de la mano.

―Tiene muy buen gusto ―traspasamos la puerta.

―En realidad, Edward me ayudó con la decoración, quería libros alrededor y que el ambiente fuera el perfecto para alguien que ama leer ―un hombre dijo a nuestras espaldas.

―Garret ―saludó Edward―, es un gusto verte.

―Tiene rato que no vienes, pensé que habías ido de viaje. Hasta que me enteré de la fiesta que diste.

―No exageres ―dijo incómodo―. Te presento a Bella ―me tendió la mano.

―Mucho gusto ―le ofrecí la mano a Garret.

―Vaya, es diferente a las otras que has traído ―ahí mi sonrisa se congeló.

Edward lo notó y le dirigió una mirada fulminante, a lo que el otro se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

―Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlos… a ambos ―me dispuse a salir del establecimiento.

―Bella, espera ―me alcanzó Edward.

No le respondí, me urgía desaparecer por ilusa. Obviamente un hombre como él debía de ser un mujeriego, ¿por qué conformarse conmigo?

―Bella, Garret sólo bromeaba ―intentó explicar―.Admito que he salido con varias chicas, pero ahora esto es distinto.

Me volteé para ver su rostro.

―¿Qué lo hace distinto? ―me crucé de brazos.

―Tú ―me tomó de la cintura―, tú lo haces distinto porque nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti.

Mi corazón empezó una marcha frenética. Tal vez esas palabras se las habrá dicho a otras mujeres, tal vez él habrá experimentado cosas que yo jamás podría, pero esas palabras hacían que una esperanza, o tal vez mi necesidad de que él me dijera que era especial, se instalara en mí.

Sabía que era absurdo, ilógico y difícil de creer que me haya enamorado de alguien sin si quiera conocerlo. Pero así era.

―Edward, quiero creer que lo que estás diciendo es cierto, pero si todo lo que dices es sólo para jugar conmigo… ―me acerqué a él― que Dios me ayude porque no podría vivir sin ti.

―Bella, soy sincero… Te quiero a mi lado ―sus labios buscaron los míos.

Fue un beso dulce, podía sentir la emoción impregnada. Mi imaginación o no, lo sentía. Nuestros labios se separaron.

―Edward, quiero estar cerca de ti ―le di otro beso―. Quiero estar contigo.

―Bella, jamás voy a querer lo contrario ―llevó mi mano a sus labios―. Te lo juro.

Me perdí en sus ojos, pude ver con claridad que él era sincero.

―Vamos por café ―me llevó de la mano.

Asentí. Caminé a su lado, pasamos nuevamente por la puerta del loical.

Garret iba a decir algo, pero Edward lo cortó.

―Dos _Capuccinos_.

―A la orden jefecito.

Edward me llevó a una mesa que estaba cerca de una estantería donde había libros y tazas con detalles artísticos. Era la primera vez que veía esa clase de tazas, de todos los colores, con frases, imágenes y hubo una que me encantó; era de un elefante leyendo en un prado. Había unos libros viejos con títulos clásicos y otros que eran muy modernos. La mesa era de vidrio y había un sillón de cuero café oscuro.

Perduraba el olor a café.

Seguí viendo la taza del elefante. Edward notó mi mirada.

―¿Te gusta? ―asentí y él sonrió.

―Es muy tierna, me encanta.

―Garret ―el aludido levantó la vista. Edward le tendió la taza―, sirve el café en esta taza y ponla para llevar.

―No es necesario ―me sonrojé.

―Te gusta y además las tazas se pueden vender.

―Gracias ―el rubor se intensificó.

Garret tomó la taza y empezó a servir los cafés. Tras la barra podía ver los movimientos de él, puso las tazas en una bandeja y llevó la taza del elefante junto a otra con una con la imagen de un atardecer en una playa. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder leer la frase que estaba en la taza: "Donde los sueños son posibles…". El título llamó mi atención. Me pregunté dónde era ese lugar.

―Servido ―Garret puso la bandeja en la mesa y nos entregó nuestros cafés.

―Gracias ―agradecí.

―Vaya, alguien que es amable ―le propinó un codazo a Edward―. Deberías juntarte con ella, no te haría daño de vez en cuando agradecer.

Edward gruñó.

Di un sorbo al café. Estaba delicioso.

―Es el mejor que he probado ―miré a Garret.

―Y será el mejor que probarás ―declaró―. Este lugar es exclusivo y sólo cierto tipo de personas puede entrar.

Con razón no sabía de su existencia.

―Este lugar es un escondite, un lugar para los que aman leer y buscan paz y tranquilidad. La idea es que no sea un lugar ruidoso y borde ―Edward bebió su café y se le quedó un bigote―. Este es el paraíso para el café y los libros.

Sonreí mientras tomaba una servilleta. Edward se veía tierno con ese bigote. Limpié cuidadosamente sus labios.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi el reflejo de lo que es la conmoción, amor, sorpresa y melancolía.

―No hubieras hecho eso ―Garret me saó de mis pensamientos―, ahora ya nadie se podrá burlar de él.

―A Garret le divierte el que no note ―se recompuso Edward―. Me deja salir y ya cuando todos se rieron de mí es que me doy cuenta de que tengo el bigote del café.

―Comprendo ―fue lo único que pude decir.

Garret se fue a la barra y se sirvió café con un toque de algo que no creí que fuera jugo de manzana.

―Bella… Perdón si reaccioné mal, es sólo que nunca he tenido ese tipo de muestras cariñosas ―Edward se sonrojó un poco―. Nunca he sido hombre de novias o de muestras de afectos. Me gusta.

Sonreí.

―Te entiendo ―di un nuevo sorbo― y lamento si te asustó.

―Para nada ―se acercó a mis labios―. Tienes un poco de…

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y empezó a tirar de mi labio superior, sentí su lengua en mis labios. Mi respiración empezó a ser frenética y el calor que emanaba me empezó a envolver.

―Vayan a un hotel ―gritó Garret― o les puedo ofrecer el privado que está arriba.

Me separé de Edward y me sonrojé como un tomate.

―Garret, ¿por qué no vas y te tiras de un acantilado? ―Edward pareció molesto.

―Como digas, sólo estaba siendo amable ―se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando su café.

Edward me acarició mis sonrojadas mejillas con el dorso de su mano. El gesto era tierno, dulce y de una manera que hacía que mi corazón empezara a latir como un colibrí.

―Bella, quiero que hablemos de algo…

―Dime ―le sostuve la mirada.

―Antes de conocerte era una persona egoísta. Mi viuda era todo un caos, las personas que se acercaban a mí lo hacían con motivos ocultos, rompí muchos corazones y ni si quiera me importó ―su rostro reflejaba el arrepentimiento y el sufrimiento por el que pasó―; pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que no quiero romper tu corazón.

ˮQuiero que confíes en mí y quiero cambiar las cosas que hice mal en el pasado. Tú me motivas a querer ser mejor cada día. Apenas te conocí ayer, pero te juro que desde ese momento soy otro. Jamás he sentido lo que tú me has hecho sentir.

ˮJamás te voy a dejar caer y cuando me necesites ahí estaré, en el momento que sea. De ahora en adelante quiero que me veas como tu pareja, tu compañero… tu novio.

Las palabras salían con una sinceridad palpable, no había dudas, no había segundas intenciones, esos ojos color esmeralda me reflejaban lo que su alma pedía y quería. Era honesto.

Me acerqué y apreté mis labios a los suyos. Fue un beso corto, pero no carente de significado.

―Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? ―susurró contra mis labios.

―Sí ―tiré de su labio inferior―, si quiero ser tu novia.

Nuestras frentes se juntaron. Sentí sus manos en mis mejillas, dándome caricias que me erizaban la piel. Las descargas que dejaban a su paso las caricias, hicieron que me volviera loca ante tal sensación. Sus manos empezaron a acomodar mi cabello que empezaba a cubrir mi rostro.

Sonreí tímidamente.

Era formal, Edward y yo empezábamos una relación.

* * *

**De regreso yop! Ja ja ja ja!**

**No olviden… dejen REVIEWS!**

**Próxima actualización: entre mañana y pasado mañana**


	5. Chapter 5: Ilusiones y Desgracias

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**5. ILUSIONES Y DESGRACIAS**

**Edward POV**

Estaba feliz, no podía creer lo afortunado que era. ¡Ella me dijo que sí! Ya quería llevarla a bailar, a cenar. Estaba sacando al romántico que llevaba dentro. Por ella haría muchas cosas, por ella sería fuerte, por ella tal vez renunciaría a mi herencia. Pero si ella me lo permitiera, si aceptara casarse conmigo en tres semanas, mi felicidad estaría completa.

―No te vas a arrepentir nunca de esta decisión ―susurré contra sus labios.

―Jamás me arrepentiría de esto ―me abrazó.

Podía sentir el calor que ella desprendía.

Ella es diferente, iba a terminar las fiestas, sólo serían fiestas entre ella y yo. Cambiaría tantas cosas, dejaría de emborracharme y dormiría con ella, siempre con una sonrisa en mis labios. Deseé que pronto ella fuera lo primero que viera en las mañanas y lo último en las noches. Ella no es una interesada, por eso renunciaría a mi herencia. Si de mí dependiera, ella jamás sabría sobre quien era, el apellido de mi familia destilaba dinero en cualquier letra. Pero algún día ella sabrá quién soy, para ese entonces habré asegurado su mano y su corazón. Quería que ella fuera mía en todos los sentidos.

Pero debía ir lento, no quería espantarla con mi precipitación. Debíamos de conocernos.

―Me tengo que ir ―me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Bajé la vista a su cabeza que estaba recargada en mi pecho, su cabello le cubría el rostro. Mis manos se movieron y acomodaron el cabello rebelde que tapaba la dulce visión de su rostro.

―¿Ahora? ―no pude ocultar mi decepción.

―En casa me esperan ―hizo un mohín.

―Debería de raptarte para que ya nadie te espere ―lo decía más en serio que de broma.

―Oh, entonces llévame lejos ―sonrió―, lejos pero contigo.

Ella no notó que lo decía en serio.

Por un momento me pregunté sobre las posibilidades de raptarla como lo hacían en las viejas películas, claro que tendría que pedirle ayuda a Emmet, arreglar las cosas y pedirle prestada a Carlisle la isla Esme. Así no podría escapar.

_Contrólate, Edward, _me reprendió mi conciencia.

Sería maravilloso, solos en una isla desierta. El sol iluminando su pálida piel, el viento meciendo sus cabellos y atardecer al borde de su piel. Las olas del mar tocando nuestros pies, el perfume del amor en el ambiente y el paraíso a nuestro alrededor.

Bella se separó de mi pecho. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Verla a los ojos era más que eso, era ver el reflejo de su alma y me gustaba lo que veía.

―¿Podré verte mañana? ―me aferré a cualquier esperanza de volver a verla.

Bella asintió.

Lo agradecí con el alma. Me pareció corto el tiempo que pasé a su lado, ya quería que llegara el mañana para poder verla. No había sentido el tiempo que transcurrió desde que me había dicho que sí quería ser mi novia. Habíamos hablado sobre nuestros gustos, lo que soñábamos. Me gustó que se abriera a mí de cierta forma, aunque se mostró renuente a tocar el tema de sus padres. Por lo que pude entender es que ellos no tenían una relación estable, sus ojos tristes me lo dijeron. En ese momento quise hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para no ver esa mirada triste.

Había escuchado cada palabra como si fuera un sermón de un sacerdote, claro que tiene mucho que no voy a una iglesia. Pero la idea es que uno escuche detalladamente el sermón que tiene que dar el pastor.

A mí no me gusta leer, pero por ella leería un par de libros que mencionó. Era fácil perderse en las palabras pronunciadas, era fácil envolverse e interesarse por la charla que ella da. Títulos como _Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sensatez y Sentimientos, Jane Eyre, Cumbres Borrascosas, Crimen y Castigo, _y por último algunos libros que al parecer son de vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas_, _demonios, ángeles, entre otros llenaron la conversación. Me interesó mucho la mención de uno que habla sobre un vampiro enamorado de una humana, de alguna manera me reflejé a mí mismo.

Bella era un ángel, alguien totalmente diferente a mí. Era bastante centrada y yo no podía evitar pensar por unos momentos que era el demonio que todo Forks decía que era.

Cambiaría muchas cosas, ella era un motivo poderoso por ser mejor persona.

Caminé con mis pensamientos al Volvo, le pregunté a Bella donde la dejaba y ella me dio su dirección. No era una casa lujosa y al verla no se podía respirar el ambiente a hogar. Me pregunté qué haría un ser de luz como ella viviendo ahí.

―Gracias por acercarme ―me agradeció depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

―Bella… ―atraje su atención― ¿Qué es eso de ahí?

Bello buscó con la mirada el punto que estaba señalando, no lo pensé más y le robé un beso. Me lo devolvió sorprendida. Sus labios eran perfectos para los míos.

―Wow, me gusta ―murmuró contra mis labios.

―Pues espera ese tipo de besos cada que te vea distraída ―la atraje a mi pecho, depositando suaves caricias en sus brazos.

Bella se bajó del auto a regañadientes. Me lanzaba miradas de no querer irse.

―¿En dónde te veo? ―la tomé de la mano para depositar un beso en ella.

―Mañana en nuestro prado a las seis en punto―susurró.

Esa idea me gustó.

Nuestro prado, era nuestro. Nuestro…

Con pesar arranqué el auto.

En el transcurso a casa, pensé que debía hablar con Carlisle.

Llevaba bastante tiempo meditando lo que debía de decir.

No pude evitar mantenerme callado mientras Alice y Esme mantenían una conversación sobre una amiga de ella que tuvo una cita. B, como la llamaba, tuvo una cita y tuvo que someterse a los deseos de la duende.

No presté más atención sobre la "angelical" amiga de mi prima.

Estaba sumido en mi mundo paralelo donde existía Bella y sólo ella.

Era una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

Carlisle llegó al anochecer, pasó por el perchero de la entrada y dejó sus llaves, su gabardina y maletín de médico.

Esme salió a recibirlo junto con la duende que se lanzó desde las escaleras a los brazos de su papá.

Llevé bastante tiempo pensando en lo que debía de decir, agradecía que Carlisle tuviera el valor para hablar las cosas conmigo y dejar a un lado al dictador de su hermano.

Carlisle notó que llevaba una batalla interna, movió su cabeza en señal a que lo acompañara a su despacho. Di un asentimiento y me paré.

Esme se excusó diciendo que tenía que preparar la cena y Alice la acompañó.

Pasé por el despacho de Carlisle, cuántas conversaciones hemos tenido ahí y cuántas veces he tomado decisiones ahí.

―Carlisle, conocí a alguien ―solté de golpe.

Carlisle pareció sorprendido, meditó unos segundos su respuesta.

―¿Estás seguro de que es la persona indicada? ―tomó su barbilla como lo hace un médico al tener en sus manos un caso.

―Estoy seguro de ella ―respondí sin titubear.

―Sabes que estoy contigo, hijo ―caminó hasta su asiento con el mismo gesto―. Te apoyaré sea lo que sea que decidas, pero quiero asegurarme de que estás seguro.

―Lo estoy, Carlisle.

―Antes que digas algo, tengo que decirte que he hablado con una mujer ―empezó, entrelazando sus dedos―. Esta mujer de la que te hablo, es una profesional, capaz de llegar a un acuerdo. Hablé con algunos conocidos, me han dado buenas referencias. Al parecer está retirada del negocio, pero ha vuelto.

Medité las palabras de Carlisle.

Si me hubiera dicho eso desde ayer, habría aceptado, pero ahora estaba Bella y la santidad de mi amor no permitía que considerara a esa mujer como opción.

―Carlisle, agradezco que me estés ayudando, pero he tomado una decisión. Quiero estar con ella, estoy dispuesto a pedirle que se case conmigo. Si acepta, seré más que feliz porque tendré mi herencia, pero si no acepta, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi herencia.

Carlisle me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, a causa de mis palabras.

―Quiero que me hables de ella ―se recuperó de la impresión―. Confío en ti, pero quiero saber que pasó.

―Bueno… todo empezó ayer. Salí a despejar mi mente. Estuve manejando hasta el prado que una vez te comenté que encontré por accidente ―Carlisle asintió para que continuara―. Cuando llegué me encontré con un ángel que estaba llorando, me preocupé por ella y acordé de verme hoy con ella.

»No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento. He pasado una de las mejores tardes de mi vida a su lado. Ella no sabe quién soy, no me quiere por mi dinero. Por eso ella vale oro para mí. Carlisle, estoy enamorado. Es maravilloso lo que siento a su lado.

Carlisle meditó lo que le dije y empezó a reír.

―Me recuerdas a mí la primera vez que vi a Esme ―sonrió―, por eso sé que es amor cien por ciento amor real.

Sonreí.

―Quisiera cambiar muchas cosas, quiero que ella esté orgullosa de estar a mi lado. Por eso también decidí que quiero estudiar medicina, quiero cumplir ese sueño que tuve cuando era adolescente. Quiero ser como tú.

Carlisle me miró como si tuviera cuernos o algo, pero se limitó a darme un sonrisa y un abrazo.

―Me alegro que quieras buscar tu camino ―palmeó mi espalda―. Si ella te hace sacar lo mejor de ti es porque ella te conviene.

Sabía que ella era todo lo que necesitaba. No concebía a alguien tan perfecto, puro y angelical que ella.

Bella hacía la diferencia.

―Pero… hijo, te pido que seas sensato ―rompió el abrazo―. Tal vez ella entienda quién eres y te ayude. ¿Hay manera de que le digas? Tal vez ella pueda ayudarte ―negué enérgicamente con la cabeza―. Bueno, entonces te pido que consideres la opción de tener sólo por si acaso en consideración a la mujer de la que te hablo. Tengo entendido que es una profesional.

―Carlisle, no quiero considerar esa opción. En realidad no quiero que Bella sepa quién soy, aún. Tengo miedo de que ella deje de ser el ser que vi en mis sueños imposibles. Y en cuanto a lo de la otra mujer, no prometo nada pero lo pensaré.

Carlisle asintió.

De momento había terminado mi conversación con él.

Me pregunté qué clase de mujer sería la que estaba dispuesta a hacer el trato. Sabía que Carlisle se refería a una mujer del bajo mundo. Sólo en ellas se podía confiar en estos asuntos.

―Entonces te dio duro ―Emmet flexionó sus brazos con las pesas en cada mano.

―No tienes ni idea ―suspiré.

―Jamás me había imaginado al gran Ed Cullen enamorado ―empezó a reír―, es algo digno de ver.

―Algún día estarás en mi lugar y seré yo el que se burle de ti ―golpeé su pecho con mi puño.

―Como digas ―me dio el avión―, sabes perfectamente que jamás me voy a enamorar. Esos son inventos para que uno gaste en regalos caros, organice cenas a la luz de las velas, empieces a renunciar al título de hombre, beses el suelo que ella pise, terminas pidiéndole matrimonio, hacen una fiesta por todo lo grande, se embaraza, engorda, tiene a los diablillos, al final se descuida, terminan teniendo sexo una vez a la semana o se organizan por días… para cuando te das cuenta ya tienes edad para ser abuelo y te encuentras con la realidad de que tu mujer ya no es la sombra de lo que fue ―hizo un mohín―; como esas señoras que vimos hace unos meses en la heladería. Los niños gritando y ellas con una cara de no poder con sus vidas, vestidas con unos pants que no les favorece en nada. No, eso no es para mí. Yo sí valoro mi hombría. Jamás, óyelo bien, jamás me enamoraré y perderé mi hombría.

Me quedé con la cara en blanco.

Así como lo describía Emmet parecía una película de terror, pero yo sabía que con Bella jamás sería así. Jamás dejaría de ver a Bella como lo más hermoso de este mundo.

No, Bella y yo sabríamos llevar bien un matrimonio.

Ya podía imaginar las cenas románticas, cuando le pida que sea mi esposa y a ella vestida de novia, con un vestido blanco… Anunciando a todo hombre que ese precioso ángel era mío, que me pertenecía y que pobre de aquel que quisiera arrebatarme lo que era mío.

Quería que Bella fuera total y completamente mía. Lo sería.

―Romeo, deja de soñar ―Emmet me dio un zape.

―Es mejor soñar y después luchar porque ese sueño se haga realidad.

―Hermano, tú sí que traes una enfermedad por esa chica.

―Yo sé que ella es la indicada.

―Claro que lo sabes ―hizo una mueca―, es cuando sabes que vas a morir. Pero me sacrificaré… Cuidado damas, que Emmet será el único que saltará de cama en cama.

A veces Emmet era tan infantil.

**Bella POV**

Prácticamente estaba soñando despierta sobre una nube de algodón de azúcar. El sólo pensar en Edward me hacía sentir de esa forma.

Para mí en esos momentos era ajena a muchas cosas. De alguna manera, el amor de Edward me daba energía suficiente para tolerar los gritos que, desde que llegué del instituto, se escuchaban. A veces creo que la vida no es justa, mi papá se la pasa complaciendo cada capricho de Renée; por más cosas que le dé, ella jamás va a estar satisfecha con lo que obtiene de Charlie.

Por Edward era capaz de arriesgarlo todo, si me lo pidiera huiría con él. Claro que, si me da la oportunidad, me llevaría a Charlie conmigo.

Ya no quería ver a mi papá triste, haría cualquier cosa con tal de verlo sonreír como antes. Aún puedo recordar cuando íbamos los domingos en la tarde por helado, lo sonrientes que éramos… Éramos una familia feliz hasta que el dinero se interpuso y manchó la buena imagen que tenía de una familia.

Siempre me iba a lamentar eso, no el haber perdido los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero si a los momentos en los que éramos familia.

¿En qué momento Renée se volvió tan fría? ¿O siempre habrá sido así y no lo quise ver? ¿Dónde quedó lo que ella me enseñó? ¿Fue mentira eso de ser generoso, atento y amoroso? ¿Qué le pasó a mi familia para estar así de mal?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Me negaba a creer que mi mamá fuera una mujer frívola, pero sus actos, día a día me mostraban lo contrario.

Yo no sería así con mi esposo. Con Edward, yo sería una mujer fiel, atenta, cariñosa y sería todo lo que él necesitara para ser feliz. Yo si lucharía por mi matrimonio.

Los gritos empezaron más y más…

Gritos de Renée.

Miré mi reloj, ya faltaba poco para ir a ver a Edward. ¡Por fin lo vería!

Abracé a mi peluche, el señor Ross… Mi único compañero desde que era un bebé. Aunque ya estaba viejo y gastado, siempre sería mi favorito. Porque me lo dio mi papá al nacer.

Con mis manos empecé a acariciar el moño del señor Ross.

Salté de la cama y dejé a un lado al señor Ross. Busqué con la mirada mi chamarra, me la puse y bajé en silencio para salir por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

―Charlie… ―la voz de Renée se oía dudosa― ¡Charlie!

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar un golpe seco.

Corrí lo que pudieron mis pies que parecían haberse pegado al suelo.

En la cocina se encontraba Renée con los ojos desorbitados y Charlie en el suelo…

―Papá…¡Papá! ―me arrodillé en el piso, apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo―. Papá, tienes que reaccionar.

―Iré por el alcohol ―dijo Renée alarmada.

―Mamá, debemos llevarlo al hospital ―grité.

―¿Estás loca? ―se volteó indignada―. ¿Con qué piensas que vamos a pagar la hospitalización de tu padre? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no tenemos nada en el refrigerador… Entonces, ¿cómo crees que vamos a tener para atender las debilidades de tu padre?

―Sólo sé que no puedo dejarlo así ―lloré―. Algo tengo que hacer.

―Haz lo que quieras, niña ―hizo un gesto con las manos―. Tu padre y yo no te lo queríamos decir, él alegaba que no quería que te preocuparas, pero en vista de la situación, creo que es necesario que sepas que tu padre se está muriendo.

―Eso… no es cierto ―sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿por qué tu padre está tirado en la cocina? ―empezó a reír irónica.

Sus palabras cobraban sentido… Dolían, porque mi papá era una persona especial, porque mi papá era mi mejor amigo, porque mi papá era el único que me apoyaba, porque mi papá era necesario en mi vida, porque lo quería y haría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar, porque si él se iba me quedaría sola y porque era mi única compañía.

Si había una persona más buena, noble y amorosa, ése era mi papá.

Siempre lo vi fuerte, se veía sano, reía…

Si se iba, todo se desmoronaría a su partida…

Deseé que todo fuera un sueño.

Cerré los ojos horrorizada.

―Te dejo para que lo cuides, es tu turno de cuidar al muerto ―Renée salió de la cocina y por esa vez la odié.

Me quedé en el suelo con Charlie. Las lágrimas se caían por su cara…

Se supone que la familia se apoya… se supone que yo tenía una familia… se supone que mi papá debía de estar bien… se supone que era fuerte y resistente.

Esta era la caída de un héroe, mi héroe…

**Edward POV**

Esperé ansioso a que dieran las seis pero el reloj me jugaba malas pasadas.

Ya quería verla, estar con ella.

El reloj seguía marcando lentamente los minutos y segundos.

Cuando al fin dieron las cinco de la tarde, salí corriendo a mi auto. No me importaba si llegaba con cuarenta minutos de ventaja.

El camino era fácil. Llegué a los veinte minutos.

Bajé del auto para caminar el resto del camino a mi, nuestro prado.

Cuando llegué me senté en el pasto. Esperando… esperando a que ella llegara.

No podía borrar mi sonrisa cuando la hora llegó, estaba cerca, debía de llegar…

6:10 pm… No llegaba, seguramente no tardará…

6:15 pm… Se le hizo tarde, es eso…

6:20 pm… Probablemente se seguirá arreglando, las mujeres son así. Siempre llegan tarde.

6:30 pm… Estaba que me jalaba del cabello. ¿Dónde estaba?

6:40 pm… No me puede hacer esto, dijo que vendría…

6:50 pm… ¿Estará con otro?

6:59 pm… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que no soy suficiente para ella?

7:05 pm… Mi corazón me dolía.

7:10 pm… Ella no vendrá…

7:20 pm… Se burló de mí.

7:30 pm… Por favor, Bella… ven, te juro que cambiaré…

7:40 pm… Bella, te necesito…

7:50 pm… Bella, te amo…

8:00 pm… Ella no vendrá, pero esto no se va a quedar así…

Estaba furioso.

―¡BELLA! ―grité al aire― ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Corrí hasta mi auto…

Mañana la vería en el instituto…

Aceleré a fondo y llegué como un tornado a mi casa.

Ignoré la mirada asustada de Esme, las protestas de Alice. Nada importaba.

Llegué a mi recamara y empecé a romper lo que encontraba a mi alrededor, pero eso no calmó el dolor que sentía en mí.

La mañana llegó y con ello mi determinación por ver a Bella.

Salí sin prestarle atención a Esme que me miraba extrañada por mi violencia.

En el camino al instituto armé un monologo de lo que le iba a gritar, de lo que iba a reclamar.

Los autos estaban empezando a parquear en el estacionamiento, podía ver las miradas curiosas de los alumnos que llegaban.

No les presté atención. Mi atención estaba en localizar a la responsable de ese dolor en mi pecho. Había dicho que la vería, me hice esperanzas que resultaron ser falsas.

¡Ella dejó que me ilusionara!

Mis ojos seguían buscando ese cabello caoba, esos ojos que me enloquecían, ese rostro capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre…

―Bella… ―la llamé furioso en cuanto la vi.

Bella se quedó tiesa en su sitio. No me miró.

¿Tanta indiferencia le daba?

La jalé y la llevé a la fuerza hasta mi auto.

Escuché un quejido de dolor, pero estaba furioso y dolido como para aflojar mi agarre.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la metí a empujones. Las personas veían la escena que estaba armando.

En ningún momento, Bella se dignó a verme, cubrió su cara con sus largos cabellos.

Cerré la puerta furioso.

Cuando llegué al volante, aceleré a fondo. No me importó nada. Simplemente la llevaría a la cabaña que estaba cerca de mi casa. Nadie sabía la ubicación porque le pedí a Esme que quería que fuera un lugar privado, que nadie pudiera encontrar.

En todo el camino Bella se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha. Jamás me dirigió la palabra ni yo a ella.

Estacioné el auto a un lado de la carretera. Bajé a toda velocidad para sacarla a ella.

Volví a aprisionar su brazo con mis manos. La llevé a jalones hasta el sendero oculto entre los árboles.

De vez en cuando Bella tropezaba, daba pequeñas quejas pero nunca verbales.

El camino era largo, pero no me detuve aunque ella a veces jadeaba.

La casa empezó a asomarse. Sus detalles eran mágicos, parecía que había salido de la tierra. Esme tenía un talento para eso.

Busqué en mis bolsillos la llave y la introduje. Abrí la puerta y empujé a Bella al interior.

―Ahora sí, Bella ―la miré amenazadoramente―. Vamos a hablar.

**Bella POV**

―Ahora sí, Bella ―su voz sonó dura, furiosa―. Vamos a hablar.

No me atreví a levantar el rostro.

Sentí su impaciencia, su presencia que se acercaba a mí con la gracia de un felino.

Edward me mostraba una parte de él que ignoraba.

No tenía aliento para este enfrentamiento. Estaba cansada, ayer terminé cansada.

Las manos de Edward me sacudían violentamente, supe que me iba a salir un cardenal o varios por los jalones que me dio.

No quería que me viera, no debía de verme.

Levantó mi mentón furioso.

Nuestras miradas se toparon, sus ojos estaban fríos que cortaban.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

Su murada se dulcificó al verme llorar.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―susurró― ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer?

Mi peso, de repente se me hizo pesado y me dejé caer de rodillas. Mis manos se apoyaron en el suelo y mi cara sólo podía mirar el suelo…

Las lágrimas se abrieron paso al igual que los recuerdos de la noche pasada…

Los brazos de Edward me atrajeron a su pecho, me sentí consolada por unos momentos hasta que recordé a mi papá y un llanto histérico se apoderó de mí.

―¿Bella? ―se oía preocupado―. ¿Qué pasó?

Sus manos empezaron a dar caricias a mi espalda, mis brazos… Edward trataba de reconfortarme, pero yo estaba lejos de mí. En eso momentos estaba en la habitación de Charlie.

Me preguntaba cuando iba a despertar… Renée me dijo que su enfermedad es así; pronto se iba a cansar, dormiría por periodos largos, dejaría de ser una persona capaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

A regañadientes había ido a la escuela ya que Renée me dijo que debía de ir para poder trabajar cuando Charlie no pueda hacerlo.

―Bella, háblame ―me urgió.

―Mi papá está muriendo… Los héroes no son para siempre… ―decir eso en voz alta era admitir la verdad, verdad que haría lo que fuera por que no fuera cierta―. Dicen que llorar ayuda a sacar lo malo... Lo he hecho y no siento mejoría. Al contrario, siento que me hundo más en esto… no siento alivio, he dejado fluir lo que siento y no para, no tiene fin ―mi voz estaba rota.

Me aferré a Edward, necesitaba sentir que me sostenía y que nunca me dejaría caer.

―Lamento escuchar eso ―apretó su abrazo― y lamento haberte tratado así. Pensé que no me querías ver y pensé que… ―puse mi mano en su boca para acallar lo que decía.

―No digas eso, ayer olvidé por completo todo… ―mi voz tuvo una nota de culpabilidad―. Ayer mi mamá me dejó con todo y salió.

―Bella, yo…

―Shh ―negué con la cabeza―. Ahora estás aquí y con eso es suficiente. Entiendo que probablemente te hayas molestado, yo incluso me molestaría por esperar a alguien y que al final no apareciera.

―Perdóname, Bella ―depositó un beso en mi coronilla.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte ―acaricié su mejilla―. Te agradezco que estés aquí, tu presencia me relaja, me hace sentir en paz.

―Bella, te amo ―mi cuerpo se tensó.

Era lo más hermoso que pudo haber salido de esos labios.

―Te quiero ―acerqué mi rostro a sus labios.

Sus labios aceptaron los míos. Era un beso salado por mis lágrimas, pero mantenía el dulce sabor. El movimiento era suave y cálido. Sus brazos empezaron a acariciar mi cintura, mis brazos, mi espalda. Su agarré me pegó a él y ni si quiera así lo sentí cerca. Mis brazos se enredaron en su nuca, acaricié su cabello cobrizo.

Todo momento de dolor, preocupación y angustia fueron borradas con ese beso. Por un momento me recriminé el ser egoísta, pero necesitaba serlo. Necesitaba a Edward.

Sus manos fueron dejando caricias que desprendían calor… Sus labios eran adictivamente dulces y suaves… Nos separamos para recuperar el aire.

―Perdón por no llegar ―susurré con el aliento entrecortado.

―No me va a alcanzar la vida para pedirte perdón por haberte juzgado sin conocer tus razones ―parecía torturado.

―No quiero que te sientas mal, no estoy molesta ―me sentía mal al verlo así―. Jamás te dejaría, pero ayer fue difícil y lo único que quería es que estuvieras a mi lado.

―Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para poder consolarte ―acarició mi mejilla―. No me gusta verte así. Daría lo que fuera por ver siempre en tu rostro una sonrisa.

―Sabes, creo que es hora de que intercambiemos números. Así podremos estar en contacto.

Edward asintió y nos pasamos nuestros números de teléfono.

―Quiero una foto tuya ―me miró con un puchero al que no le podía negar nada―. Te tomaría una pero me matarías si te la tomo ahora.

―Y tienes razón en suponer eso… ―me mordí el labio―. Buscaré una.

Casi no tenía fotos mías en mi celular, en realidad, no tenía ni una. Recordé que Alice me había dicho que tenía fotos nuestras en Facebook. Busqué en mis amigos a Alice y su álbum de fotos. En los archivos encontré una que me gustó. Alice me la había tomado saliendo de una fiesta, a la cual me obligó a ir; la foto era una en la que usaba un vestido negro con un tirante, mi cabello recogido, dejando mi flequillo que llegaba hasta mi lóbulo, a un lado. Se podía apreciar en la imagen que me la tomó cuando no me di cuenta. Estaba riéndome, mis ojos brillaban y tenía que aceptar que era una muy buena foto.

Le mandé a Edward la foto una vez agregado a mis contactos de whatsapp.

Desvié la mirada en cuanto le llegó la imagen.

―No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que eres…

Me sonrojé y pude sentir un calor recorrer mis orejas.

―Gracias

―Sólo digo la verdad ―su tono era juguetón. Sus brazos me volvieron a atraer a él―. Así me gustaría tenerte siempre, entre mis brazos…

Sonreí apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón, era una sinfonía para mí.

―Siempre que quieras puedes tenerme así ―aspiré su dulce aroma.

―Para siempre…

―Por siempre ―me hacía más felicidad eso.

―Bella, no quiero agobiarte pero, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu papá? ―sus manos hacían dibujos en mi espalda.

―Mi mamá dice que no hay nada más que hacer ―más lágrimas―. Lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto. No acepto que no haya esperanza. Pero tampoco me atrevo a pedir otra opinión ya que mi papá ha ido con varios médicos y todos le han dicho que no hay esperanza. Ella me prohibió mencionarle el tema de otra opinión médica ya que mi papá no toleraría la posibilidad de una esperanza que resulta ser falsa al final.

―No entiendo a tu madre…

―Yo tampoco, pero al final es mi madre y sé que ella en el fondo quiere a mi papá, sólo que es inmadura, pero sé que lo quiere.

Me sentía mal por ocultarle cosas. Sólo que aunque quisiera una nueva opinión, no teníamos dinero.

Debía de buscar un empleo.

Tal vez había posibilidades de buscar a otro médico, por lo que supe sólo habían ido con dos médicos.

―Bella… puedes contar conmigo ―me hizo sentir protegida.

―Gracias ―sonreí.

Nos quedamos así… Abrazados…

Aunque eso no me hacía olvidar ese presentimiento de que las cosas no iban a estar bien en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

**Hola, yo de regreso, he estado pensando en ir subiendo los caps que tengo hasta el cap 11. Pero quiero saber su opinión. También quiero preguntarles, no es seguro, aclaro, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, Quieren lemmon en esta historia?**

**Dejenme saber vuestras opiniones!**

**Dejen REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN RÁPIDA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**6. ****Hummingbird****Heartbeat**

**Bella POV**

Edward me dejó frente a mi casa.

El camino había sido en silencio, no tenía nada que decir. No quería abandonar la burbuja en la que había estado todo este tiempo. Tenía que hablar con Alice, tenía que hacer muchas cosas y eso empezaba a agobiarme.

―Gracias por traerme ―le di un beso corto en la mejilla a Edward.

―De nada ―sonrió―. Estaré hablando contigo en la noche.

Asentí y bajé del auto. Llegué a la puerta de mi casa y vi el auto de Edward dar marcha. Me di la vuelta y empecé a abrir la puerta.

Era tarde, debí de haber llegado desde hace tiempo.

―¿Mamá? ―llamé desde la puerta.

Busqué por la casa y no la encontré. Pasé por el cuarto de papá y ahí sólo estaba él, acostado.

Su cara tenía una sonrisa, parecía como si durmiera.

Secretamente, deseé que de verdad todo esto fuera mentira, que mi papá simplemente estuviera sano y sólo estuviera descansando después de un agotador día de trabajo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Tenía en mi pecho la calidez del amor y al mismo tiempo mi corazón estaba roto al ver a mi papá es ese estado. Como había dicho antes, entendía las palabras de Renée, pero no las aceptaba. Era extraño haber sentido tanta felicidad hace unos momentos y ahora sentir nuevamente ese peso.

Tenía culpa por haber sido egoísta y haber dejado a papá en ese estado. Me pregunté si habrá despertado o habrá comido algo.

Bajé a la cocina a buscar algo que hacer, pensé en un buen caldo de pollo. Dicen que el caldo de pollo es bueno. Por desgracia, ni un millón de caldos de pollo iban a salvar a papá.

Traté de mantenerme ocupada con el caldo de pollo. Mi mente estaba en cortar los ingredientes, en preparar las cosas, no quería pensar en nada más.

No sentí el tiempo pasar. Me forcé a ser fuerte y a no derrumbarme frente a papá.

Cuando entré a su recamara, sus ojos estaban abiertos, traté de sonreír y darle ánimos.

―Hola ―traté de sonar animada. Dejé la charola a un lado―, mamá ya habló conmigo. Te hice un caldo de pollo para que te mejores.

Abrí un poco las cortinas y rápidamente limpié una lágrima traicionera.

Lo ayudé a acomodarse en la cama para poder darle de comer. Me senté a su lado una vez que estuvo acomodado. La charola estaba a mi lado y empecé a darle cucharadas con lentitud para que pudiera comer tranquilo.

―Sabes ―le di una cucharada del caldo―, conocí a alguien. Se llama Edward y creo que es esa persona especial para mí ―a Charlie se le iluminaron los ojos―. Apenas tuvimos nuestra primera cita, es la persona más hermosa, buena y decente que me he encontrado. Me llevó a un café donde había libros y era precioso todo. Me gustaría llevarte ahí, sé que te va a gustar…

Sentí a mi papá tratar de hablar.

―N-nnoh… sss…cu… ―fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

Parecía querer decir algo, pero no podía. Dejé lo que quedaba del caldo en la mesita de noche.

―Papá, no hables ―me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano―. Debes de descansar y no hacer refuerzos. Lo que tengas que decirme será en otra ocasión.

Charlie negó efusivamente, quería decir algo…

―Papá, no hagas esfuerzos ―Charlie seguía negando.

―Charlie, no hagas esfuerzos ―Renée apareció por la puerta―. Es hora de tus medicinas, querido.

Miré a Charlie que negaba enérgicamente.

―Sabes que si no te inyecto, vas a sentirte peor ―Renée buscó una jeringa en la mesita de noche.

Me sentí mareada al ver la jeringa en manos de Renée. Había unas ampolletas en el primer cajón, ella las tomó con una rapidez que parecía que algo malo iba a pasar. El proceso era absorber el contenido de la ampolleta y sacar el aire de la jeringa.

―Renée… ―Charlie articuló sin esfuerzos.

Renée se apresuró a inyectarlo. Charlie puso resistencia por un momento, pero el agarre de Renée era firme, los esfuerzos de Charlie fueron en vano y pude ver cómo la mirada de Charlie se iba perdiendo en un punto hasta que cerró los ojos.

―Mamá…

―Si no lo inyecto va a empezar con los dolores, creo que debemos de pensar seriamente en ponerle suero si empeora. He hablado con una amiga que conoce a una enfermera, ella va a cuidar a tu papá.

―Pero…

―Nada, Charlie tiene que estar bien atendido y por el dinero ya veremos ―Renée hablaba de una manera que se me hizo sospechosa, por un momento―. De momento, es mejor que no estés cerca de Charlie, lo inquietas con tu presencia.

Asentí con desgana.

―Tu papá no quería que te enterraras por eso he decidido mandarlo con la enfermera que mencioné antes.

―¿Se irá lejos? ―pregunté con lágrimas―. No quiero que se vaya… algo debemos hacer…

―¡Cállate, niña estúpida! ―Renée gritó desesperada―. Esto no es fácil para nadie y ya va siendo hora de que empieces a considerar casarte con un hombre rico que nos ayude a salir de esta miseria. La vida no es como los cuentos que te leía tu padre ―negó con la cabeza―. Nunca debí dejarlo leerte esas cosas que sólo te lavan la cabeza con ideas absurdas.

―Yo… ―sus palabras me eran crueles, no eran de una madre. A este ser no lo conocía. ¿En qué momento mi mamá se volvió un monstruo?

―Deja de balbucear incoherencias ―su rostro se endureció―. Va siendo hora de que dejes de ser egoísta, piensa en tu padre que está muriendo y sufre. Va a haber un momento en el que no podamos pagar ni los medicamentos, ni la comida y aunque consigas un trabajo o incluso yo, jamás podremos costear los medicamentos, son caros ―iba a decir algo, pero no me dejó―. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tu padre. Se va a morir y su enfermedad es dolorosa, tanto que Charlie no va a ser ni la sombra de lo que era. Piénsalo, Isabella…

Y así sin más salió, dando un portazo.

**~oOo~**

No podía quitarme sus palabras, eran tan crueles como desconocidas para mí.

Me sentía culpable de muchas cosas, y entre ellas, era que no podía casarme con alguien sin amor. Esperaba que mi papá me perdonara, pero yo no podía, yo no podía ser esa clase de persona que se casa con alguien por dinero. Prefería dejar el instituto y tener tres trabajos, pero no podía casarme. Tenía a Edward y él era mi único amor.

MI celular sonó.

Edward…

***Princesa, no dejo de pensar en ti. Te amo. E**

** *Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti, te amo. B**

***Cómo están las cosas allá? E**

** *Bien… Sabes que eres el único al que voy a amar? B**

***Lo sé… Te amo. E**

** *Eres mi sueño hecho realidad. B**

***Princesa, asoma tu hermoso rostro a la ventana. E**

Me asomé por la ventana para encontrarme con Edward, reclinado en el tronco del árbol que está frente a mi ventana. Su sonrisa era radiante, su cabello iba despeinado de una manera que me gustaba, le daba un aspecto tierno; llevaba en sus manos un ramo de tulipanes de varios colores.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le abrí. Pasó sin ninguna dificultad, se arrodilló frente a mí y me ofreció, con una elegancia que me quitó el aliento, el ramo de tulipanes.

―Para usted, mi bella dama ―su voz era la propia de un caballero.

―Le agradezco tan hermoso gesto ―se levantó y quedamos cara a cara, acerqué mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos―. Acepte este beso como muestra de mi gratitud.

Acerqué mis labios lentamente a los suyos, traté de darle un beso lento, pero el simple contacto con los labios de Edward, hacían que me volviera loca. Mis labios iban lentamente recorriendo los suyos, como una caricia, como una mariposa que se posaba por unos segundos en sus labios. Parecía sorprendido al sentirme así. Su aliento y el mío se mezclaban, dejando la electricidad fluir de una manera placentera. Edward no pudo tolerar esa clase de beso, me atrajo de golpe a sus labios, apretándome a su cuerpo. Sentía un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Lo necesitaba más cerca, me pegué a él lo más que pude, intentando cerrar cualquier espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío. Sus labios eran mi adicción, mi perdición.

Mi corazón latía de una manera frenética, se quería salir de mi pecho e incluso podría jurar que escuchaba sus latidos.

Edward se separó un momento en busca de aire. Por un momento me sentí avergonzada, estaba jadeando, pero sus ojos buscaron los míos; él también estaba jadeando.

―Te amo ―sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja y dejó un beso que hizo estremecer mi columna.

Mis brazos se enredaron en su espalda. No había mejor sensación que estar así, abrazada a él; era divino, glorioso.

―Bella, te necesito ―sus manos estaban en mi espalda baja.

Me estremecí, el contacto era de una manera que provocaba una corriente que iba por donde sus manos tocaban hasta mi vientre.

―Tú también me necesitas ―sus labios acariciaban mi garganta―. Hoy quiero dormir contigo, sólo eso. Prometo no intentar nada.

Asentí.

A regañadientes me separé de él, tenía que asegurarme de ponerle seguro a la puerta. No creía que Renée fuera a entrar, pero era mejor prevenir. Renée había salido, al parecer tenía un "negocio" que arreglar, o al menos eso entendí. No quise hacer suposiciones, ella había ido de una manera muy elegante y a la vez provocativa; tenía años que no la veía vestida así. Renée había tenido problemas con papá por su manera de vestir, por respeto a mí, ella hizo el esfuerzo de dejar de usar esa clase de ropa. Bien, pues ahora había sacado del baúl esos vestidos que juró no usar otra vez.

―Pareces preocupada ―salté, sus manos estaban en mi cadera y sentía su nariz recorriendo las hebras de mi cabello. No había notado que me había quedado pensativa―. ¿Algo te preocupa?

Negué nerviosamente, intentando sacudir mis pensamientos sobre Renée.

―Simplemente quiero tener fe en mi mamá ―suspiré―, pero al parecer no puedo.

―¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? ―acarició mi mejilla, llevándose un mechón a mi oreja.

―En realidad, no; pero más adelante me gustaría ―le sonreí.

Nunca había sido una persona segura, jamás había tenido un relación. No tenía a la mano una guía, por lo que seguí mis instintos...

Tomé a Edward de la mano y lo llevé a la cama. Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, mientras con mi mano buscaba a tintas mi pijama bajo la almohada.

―En un momento regreso ―daba gracias al cielo que mi recamara contara con baño.

Prendí la luz del baño una vez que cerré la puerta. Mi reflejo era me devolvió la mirada.

Me apresuré a desvestirme y ponerme el pantalón rosa a cuadros y la camiseta manga larga de Snoopy.

Me repetía una y otra vez que debía de calmarme, pero los nervios estaban ahí. Tenía a un Dios griego en mi recamara, y era todo para mí.

Me reí como una boba.

Después de dar unas respiraciones, salí.

Edward se encontraba recostado en mi cama. Estaba hojeando el libro que estaba leyendo todas las noches.

―El Clan de la Loba ―dijo el título con curiosidad―, ¿Es bueno?

―Para mi gusto, sí ―me senté a su lado―. Estoy reviviendo cosas de mis años inocentes.

―¿Ya no eres inocente? ―preguntó con una mueca de falso horror.

―Bueno, ya no creo en Santa Claus ―me reí―, supongo que eso me quita punto en cuanto a "inocente" se refiere.

―Yo nunca pude creer en Santa ―pareció dudar un segundo, pero continuó―. Todo el tiempo que duró la enfermedad de mi mamá, le pedí que mi mamá se recuperara, no lo hizo y al final me di cuenta que Santa no existía.

―Lamento escuchar eso ―acaricié el dorso de su mano.

―Pero creo en ti, Bella ―me besó―. Eres real y quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado.

―Yo también quiero estar a tu lado ―le di otro beso―. El día que deje de estarlo, será porque esté muerta.

Una mueca de horror, miedo y dolor cruzó por la cara de Edward. Sus brazos me apretaron a él, casi dañándome; ahogué un grito de dolor.

―Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así ―susurró fieramente―. La sola idea de imaginarte así, inerte, sin vida, me enferma. Jamás te atrevas a dejarme.

―Tranquilo ―mi voz salió entrecortada―, siempre estaré a tu lado. Jamás me iré…

―Más te vale ―su cara se hundió en mi pecho.

Acaricié su espalda.

Podía ver su debilidad, quise preguntarle por su mamá e incluso por su familia, no me atreví. Edward era vulnerable, estaba necesitado de amor, de comprensión, podía ver en él a un niño perdido.

Sus brazos apretaron su agarre sobre mí.

Me levanté un momento para retirar las mantas y poder taparnos.

―Vamos, tápate ―lo animé.

Edward me soltó a regañadientes. Se metió a las mantas y yo me metí a su lado. Podía sentir que mi respiración volvía a acelerarse; su cercanía hacía eso en mí.

Ambos nos miramos antes de acercarnos lo suficiente para volver a intercambiar aliento. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, dando un movimiento suave para luego intensificarse y sentir la dulzura que, él y sólo él, podía darme. Cuando nos separamos, sus brazos me envolvieron.

Pasamos la noche hablando sobre él y yo, hasta que sentí que me pesaban los ojos y me perdí en un sueño donde sólo éramos él y yo.

**~oOo~**

**Edward POV**

Carlisle había ido a verse con la mujer de la que hablaba el otro día. Él iba en mi lugar, no cambiaría nada por esa sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos. Bella era mi vida y mi tesoro.

Pasé la noche mirando su sueño. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, verla dormida y a mi lado dejaba que mi imaginación volara a un mundo en donde ella era mía y volvía a mí ese pensamiento de llevarla a ella a Isla Esme. Pero no podía ser, su padre estaba enfermo, me ponía triste que ella trataba de hacerse la fuerte, pero podía ver que se esforzaba en vano; su dolor estaba a la vista, aunque ella trate de no hacerlo notar.

Cuando el sueño me pudo, dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios. Era la primera vez que dormía a su lado e iba a luchar porque no fuera la última.

La mañana llegó en tan sólo unas horas, no quería levantarme, pero el despertador de Bella no ayudaba. Sentí cuando se levantó y se desperezó.

―Buenos días ―me levanté con los ojos aún cerrados.

―Hola ―su voz era baja, la vi estirarse con la gracia de un gatito.

―De ahora en adelante ―dudé, pero me armé de valor―, me gustaría dormir contigo.

Ella sonrió como si le hubiera dado un regalo, un regalo que ella esperaba.

―Puedes venir a dormir ―me besó.

Pero no llegamos a profundizar el beso porque alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta.

―Bella, abre ―la voz era una mujer, su mamá, creía.

―Voy…

Parecía nerviosa, me jaló de la mano y me escondió en su closet.

―Mamá ―escuché al abrir la puerta.

―Despídete de tu padre que ya se va ―su voz era fría y estridente.

―Pero… ―se escucha dudosa.

―¡Deja de abrir la boca y cerrarla! ―su madre gritó―. Y más te vale que pienses en lo que dijimos ayer, si es que quieres tener la conciencia limpia.

―No digas eso ―pareció romperse―. No me obligues a hacer eso…

―Eres tan egoísta, sólo piensas en ti. Maldita sea la hora en la que dejé que tu padre me embarazara…

―Mamá, yo… ―se interrumpió al escucharse un golpe y un grito ahogado.

―Si Charlie viera la clase de hija que tiene, seguramente ya se habría muerto ―se escuchó azotarse la puerta.

Esperé un momento… Cuando me aseguré que no seguía en la habitación, salí.

Bella se encontrada arrodillada en el suelo, su cabello le cubría el rostro.

―Lamento que hayas presenciado esto ―se levantó y no me dio la cara―. En fin, se hace tarde para la escuela.

Seguía sin darme la cara, su cabello cubría su rostro. La detuve en seco cuando pasó a mi lado.

―Bella, no tienes por qué estar así ―la quité el cabello de su rostro. Había un punto rojo en su mejilla izquierda―. Te amo y quiero que estemos bien, en las buenas y en las malas. Supongo que esto es en las malas, ella no tenía derecho a hacerte eso, pero si quieres puedo hablar con ella…

―No, ella jamás va a entender ―parecía triste―. Charlie era el único que me entendía.

No dije más, parecía necesitar tranquilizarse. Le di su espacio, se vistió rápidamente y salió un momento de la recamara con un "No te vayas, no tardo".

No entendía del todo esa situación, tal vez era hora de considerar aquello que me dijo Carlisle, debía de presentarla a mi familia y yo debía conocer a la suya.

Mi mirada pasó por todas y cada una de las fotos que estaban colgadas en un gran tablón en la pared. Había muchas de Bella con personas, pero sólo una captó mi atención.

Era de ella con los que supuse que eran sus padres. Su madre era igual y a la vez diferente a ella.

**~oOo~**

―Hijo, ¿qué has decidido? ―Carlisle parecía ansioso.

―Quiero contarle la verdad a Bella ―quería parecer más seguro de lo que me sentía.

―Ayer hablé con esa mujer, quería averiguar más sobre ella ―tomó un sorbo de su café―. Ella está dispuesta a todo. Aunque es mayor que tú, sabe lo que hace y eso la hace apta para el trabajo. Sólo te pido que por si las cosas no salen como quieres ―no se inmutó ante mi mirada envenenada― la tengamos como segunda opción. Le dije que nosotros llamaríamos.

―Carlisle, agradezco todo lo que haces ―hice una mueca por lo que iba a decir―. Creo que está bien tener a esa mujer como segunda opción, espero que no sea necesario. Ella, lo es todo para mí y sé que ella va a estar a mi lado, de una u otra manera.

―Estás enamorado ―Alice entró en el despacho de Carlisle―. Al parecer el mundo se ha vuelto loco, mi amiga también está enamorada. Sólo falto yo ―hizo un puchero.

―¿Ella también? ―Carlisle parecía sorprendido―. Es una lástima que no conozcas a la amiga de Alice, pero ese día estabas de fiesta.

―No importa, mejor que él se mantenga alejado de mi amiga. Hoy se la pasó todo el tiempo en la luna, los maestros se la pasaban regañándola ―interrumpió Alice lo que iba a decir.

―¿Y cómo lo está llevando? ―Carlisle parecía preocupado, pude ver que quería a la amiga de la duende.

―Dentro de lo que cabe, bien. Lo lleva bien, el enamoramiento la ayuda a ser fuerte.

―Carlisle, me retiro ―cuando empezaban a hablar de la amiga de Alice, se tomaban horas.

Carlisle asintió y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Esme estaba en la sala, con un libro entre sus manos.

―Hila, hijo ―me sonrió con su sonrisa maternal―. No has comido, ¿quieres algo?

Asentí. La seguí a la cocina, donde ella sacó los platos y empezó a servir lo que había en la estufa.

―Esme, ¿qué les gusta a las mujeres? ―estaba nervioso, no tenía experiencia en esas cosas y yo quería darle todo a mi princesa.

―Enamorado ―le hacía ilusión―. Bueno, no todas somos iguales, pero algo que siempre funciona son las flores, ir al cine, cenas románticas, salidas con sorpresas…

―Entonces, necesito tu ayuda… ―por mi princesa valía la pena cambiar―. Quiero que hoy sea especial para ella, algo que la anime del día tan feo que tuvo.

Esme sonrió y supe que lo que ella planeaba era algo bueno, lo presentía.

**~oOo~**

**Bella POV**

Estaba triste, papá se había ido y Renée estaba de un humor de perros. En cuanto llegué del instituto, iba de salida, parecía que estaba furiosa por algo; no paraba de mirar su teléfono, incluso se lo llevaba al baño. Cuando sonó, le soltó todos los improperios habidos y por haber a la persona que estaba en la otra línea.

Comí lo que encontré, en realidad no tenía hambre. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, mamá no quiso decir a dónde lo llevaban; con ese estado de ánimo, el hambre pasaba a segundo plano.

Traté de mantenerme distraída con los deberes de la escuela, pero pronto los terminé y empecé a buscar deberes retrasados o algo, no encontré nada. Al final, encendí la televisión, nada me interesaba. Molesta, aventé el control y sólo pude escuchar que algo crujió.

―¿Así me recibes? ―Edward estaba en el umbral de la sala.

―¡Perdón! No sabía que estabas aquí ―me apresuré a disculparme, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba dentro de mi casa―. ¿Cómo esteraste?

Edward se removió incomodo, desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

―Bueno, toqué y la puerta estaba abierta ―lo tomé de la cara para que me viera.

―No te preocupes, eres bienvenido y puedes entrar por mi ventana o por la puerta, siempre y cuando Renée no esté ―lo besé―. No sé qué haría, pero ella da miedo cuando se enoja.

―Quiero que te prepares, necesito que te abrigues bien ―asentí―, Te tengo una sorpresa.

Me apresuré a vestirme. Busqué entre mis cajones algo abrigador, lo primero que encontró mi mano fue un jersey blanco con cuello de tortuga, decidí dejarme los jeans de mezclilla y los converse, sólo agregué un abrigo de color negro. Mi cabello estaba bien, entonces no me preocupé.

Bajé a trompicones y Edward estaba esperándome con una sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento.

―Lista ―entrelacé nuestros dedos.

―Te ves hermosa ―dejó un suave y húmedo beso en mi mejilla.

Ese hombre me iba a volver loca, cada que me tocaba era como una descarga que cosquilleaba partes de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía de una manera desenfrenada, cada que él estaba cerca.

Traté de guardar la compostura y no lanzarme a él como la loca que vi en un programa de televisión. Respiré profundamente e intenté mantener a raya mi respiración agitada.

Mis palmas estaban sudando, mi corazón galopaba a dos mil palpitaciones por minuto, sentía un cosquilleo cada que él me tocaba.

Edward me hizo avanzar, su mano estaba en mi espalda baja, mientras me hacía caminar.

Subimos a su Volvo y el camino era algo retirado, la música llenaba el silencio que había. No era música moderna, era música clásica, creí reconocer a Rachmaninov.

El viaje duró alrededor de veinte minutos. Llegamos a un lado de la carretera, parecía ser el lugar donde habíamos ido esa vez que me jaló.

Edward bajó a toda velocidad para abrir la puerta del copiloto, me tendió la mano y la tomé.

―Cierra los ojos ―susurró, besando mi lóbulo.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí algo suave en mi rostro, iba subiendo con cuidado, dejando una caricia; era una tela que empezó a amarrar para que no viera nada.

―Si me dejas caer…

―Jamás lo haría ―juró con un beso.

Me mordí el labio.

Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, su otra mano me sostenía la mía y el camino no era tan largo como esa vez.

Podía oler en el ambiente algo floral, a rosas, naranja y canela.

―Te quitaré la venda, pero no quiero que abras los ojos, aún ―asentí ante sus instrucciones.

Sentí sus dedos soltar el nudo de la venda, mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados. Podía sentir el olor, podía escuchar los sonidos de la noche y los movimientos de Edward. Me mantuve parada en donde me dejó.

―Abre los ojos ―me susurró.

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Me llevé las manos a la boca, estaba maravillada.

Frente a mí se encontraba la cosa más hermosa y linda que alguien haya hecho por mí. Estábamos en un claro, había un camino con velas en recipientes de vidrio, el camino estaba esparcido por rosas de color blanco, el camino llevaba a una carpa con vidas, la tela en la carpa era vaporosa y de color blanco, había unas enredaderas en las vigas; había una tarima en el lugar con flores alrededor y velas que iluminaban; había una mesa con velas distribuidas por la mesa, había pétalos rojos de rosas en esparcidos por la mesa, había fresas con chocolate, más velas en el centro de la mesa que decían "Te Amo", había comida y vino; había dos lugares uno frente al otro.

Estaba maravillada por los detalles de ese lugar. Todo era maravilloso.

―Edward, esto es hermoso ―lo besé.

―Te bajaría las estrellas si lo pidieras ―sus labios se movieron al compás de los míos, antes de añadir―. Por ti haría lo que sea, por ti seré lo que necesites… Te amo, princesa.

Una lágrima escapó de mi ojo. Sus dedos la atraparon, la retiraron.

―Esto es como un cuento de hadas ―lo abracé.

―Tú eres mi cuento de hadas, de amor ―susurró.

Se separó de mí y me llevó hasta la mesa, me ayudó a sentarme como todo un caballero. Me senté y él llegó a su asiento.

―¿Y qué hay de cenar? ―hablé juguetona.

―Pues hay ―empezó a levantar lo que cubría la comida― camarones, canapés con queso de cabra y salsa de higo, fresas con chocolate y ―hizo una pausa― para ti, hay unos cup cakes.

Miré los cup cakes, decían "Eres El Amor De Mi vida", en total habían seis cup cakes.

―Se ve delicioso ―le sonreí―. Gracias, mi amor.

―Gracias a ti, por existir― sirvió en las copas el vino.

Nos empezamos a servir los canapés, que estaban deliciosos, muy buen queso de cabra.

―Y dime, ¿Cuándo terminas el instituto ―se veía adorable.

―En menos de un mes, sólo faltan los exámenes finales, incluso puedo faltar la última semana ―sonreí.

―¿Qué piensas hacer después de eso? ―parecía ansioso por escuchar mi respuesta.

―Planeaba tomarme un año y buscar un empleo de medio tiempo ―no sabía si eso sería posible, tal vez debía de buscar tres empleos.

―¿Qué ocultas? ―me sorprendió contando las cosas a medias.

―Pensaba que tal vez necesitaba buscarme tres empleos de medio tiempo ―solté el aire que había acumulado.

―Mi mujer no va a trabajar ―me miró intensamente, me sorprendió lo que dijo.

―No soy tu… mujer ―y cómo deseaba serlo.

―Lo serás, muy pronto ―dijo con fiereza.

―Amaría serlo… ―salió de mis labios sin permiso.

Comimos mirándonos a los ojos. De alguna manera, Edward se mostraba pensativo, pero no me quitaba la vista de encima. Pasamos a comer los camarones y después las fresas. Edward se paró de su asiento con su palto en la mano, me levantó y se sentó en mi silla, me acomodó en su regazo y empezó a darme las fresas en la boca.

―Te amo, quiero que seas mía ―su aliento acarició mi garganta―. Eres tan noble, tan pura que sé que no debo de dejarte ir.

―Seré tuya, no tienes que pedirlo ―me estremecí en sus brazos.

―Bien, porque no quiero recurrir al rapto.

―¿Serías capaz? ―abrí la boca, formando una perfecta "o".

―No sabes de lo que sería capaz, sería capaz hasta de llevarte a una isla donde sólo estemos tú y yo.

Sus palabras, lejos de asustarme, me gustaban…

* * *

**Seeeee, yo de regreso! Espero les haya gustado el cap!**

**Para los que no lo sabían, voy a actualizar TODOS LOS LUNES!**

**En fin, dejen REVIEWS, comenten, digan qué les pareció!**

***Jana Cullen: Muchas gracias por tus REVIEWS! Seeee, yo también amo a Garret! Poco a poco voy a darle forma a esto, primero quiero que fluya el amor y demás emociones que a veces pasan. Gracias por tus comentarios en los PM´S ja ja ja ja ja! Te quiero, comadre!**

***Lili (GUEST): Gracias, querida y BIENVENIDA!**

***MarieAliceIsabella: Mi comadrita hermosa! Gracias por creer en esta historia! Seeee Aro es un Pendejo! Y un bicho feo! Seeee y Emmet que anda pervirtiendo niñas, las sorpresas que le esperan, y más por cierta rubia que lo va a hacer contradecirse con eso de "el matrimonio, el amor y demás son para redimidos, mandilones, etc". Sí, Maldita Renée. Todo será un caos cuando se den cuenta de muchas casualidades… Sí, Alice es prima y amiga de nuestra pareja preferida! Sí, MUERTE A LA BRUJA DE HIELO! Vamos a poner nuestros ojos furiosos como el señor cara de papa! Ja ja ja ja ja!**

***Alii Rathbone (GUEST): no te me desaparezcas, comadre! Deja tus REVIEWS! Un beso!**

***Pily Carreiro: Voy a hacer un esfuerzo por alargar los caps, mi meta es llegar a las 7000, poco a poco… La actualización será todos los lunes! Un beso comadre, hasta Manzanillo! Sí, Alice es prima de Edward.**

***Isa Kathe: sí, son pareja y la actualización será todos los lunes! Saludos y besos!**

**No se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS! Tengo twitter (Issa_Marquez)!**

**Saludos! Besos! Abrazos! Nos vemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**

**Lena!**


End file.
